The School Life and Love Story
by Yuuto Kazumi
Summary: Summary : Naruto adalah seorang putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Corporation yang tinggal di Amerika bersama pamannya. Setelah Dua tahun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang Dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana dan juga menemukan Cintanya pada soaok Sakura Haruno. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : The School Life And Love Story**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Om Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Sakura**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Summary : Naruto adalah seorang putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Corporation yang tinggal di Amerika bersama pamannya. Setelah Dua tahun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang Dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana serta menemukan cintanya pada sosok Sakura Haruno. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Alur Hancur, Banyak kesalahan, Dll**

**-Chapter 1-**

seorang Remaja berambut pirang dengan tinggi Sekitar 170 Cm baru saja keluar dari Bandara internasional Konoha.

Setelah itu, ia disambut oleh seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi berumur sekitar 30an dengan tinggi 183 cm.

"Sudah lama anda tidak kemari, bagaimana kabar anda tuan muda?"tanya pria itu atau bernama Kakashi Hatake

"Cukup baik, paman Arashi merawatku sangat baik, bagaimana keadaan rumah setelah aku pergi?"jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"Cukup sepi, Nona Naruko dan Tuan muda Menma juga sedikit berubah setelah anda memutuskan ke Amerika, aku yakin mereka akan senang karena anda kembali"jawab Kakashi

"Lalu bagaimana pertunangan Menma dan Hinata?"tanya Naruto

"Berjalan Baik"jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, aku rindu mereka"kata Sang Uzumaki Muda.

Kemudian Kakashi memasukkan semua barang Naruto ke bagasi mobil sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang Naruto, Kakashi kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakannya lalu mereka berangkat menuju kediaman Namikaze.

**Skip**

setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya sampai di Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk.

Setelah sampai, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat ada keluarga Hyuuga di kediaman keluarganya, sedangkan mereka yang ada di dalam rumah juga terkejut.

"Lama tak bertemu paman Hiashi, Hinata, juga semuanya"kata Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum

"Na-Naruto, kenapa kau datang tanpa memberi tau kami?"tanya Sang ayah A.K.A Namikaze Minato di dukung anggukan mereka semua

"Kalian tidak mau memelukku?"tanya Naruto membentangkan tangan seperti ingin di peluk. Mereka semua pun memeluk Naruto kecuali Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kami jika kau akan pulamg dari Amerika?"tanya sang ibu A.K.A Kushina Uzumaki

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan"jawab Naruto

"Lalu sejak kapan kau sampai di sini?"tanya Kakaknya A.K.A Menma Namikaze

"Tadi pagi, bisa dibilang subuh sih"jawab Naruto

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-nii baru sampai disini sekarang?"tanya Naruko

"Aku mengurus surat pindah dari sekolahku di amerika, aku ingin lanjutkan sekolah disini"jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Kaa-San?"tanya Minato.

"iya aku sudah bertemu Baa-Chan"jawab Naruto

"Aku ke kamar dulu"kata Naruto lalu berjakan kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto turun dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih basah dan pakaian yang cukup rapi. Melihat putranya berpakaian rapi, Minato memutuskan bertanya

"Mau kemana?"tanya Minato.

Naruto kemudian mengambil salah satu kunci mobil dai atas meja kerja ayahnya lalu menjawab

"Aku mau cari pakaian sekolah SMU Konoha"jawabnya lalu keluar dan pergi dengan Mobil Ferrari Enzo berwarna orange.

**Toko pakaian sekolah.**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di toko Pakaian sekolah untuk mencari pakaian SMU Konoha. Setelah selesai membayar Pakaiannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali.

Saat akan keluar dari toko, ia menabrak seseorang wanita yang membuat Wanita itu terjatuh. Melihat itu, Naruto memutiskan membantu wanita itu.

"Naruto"kata Wanita itu setelah berdiri dan melihat pria yang menabraknya.

"Ino eh, apa yang dilakukan Pewaris Yamanaka Flower di sini?"tanya Naruto

"Mencari pakaian Sekolah, pakaian sekolahku sudah kecil"kata Ino

"Bukan pakaian sekolahmu yang kecil, badanmu yang kebesaran"ejek Naruto

"Huh kau belum berubah, masih hobi mengejek"kata Ino

"Kapan kau sampai, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-Kun?"tanya Ino

"Tadi pagi dan belum, sekarang aku harus pergi"kata Naruro kemudian pegi kearah parkiran dan memasuki mobilnya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menggekengkan kepala melihat sifat sahabat SMP nya yang merupakan pewaris Namikaze Corporation Setelah Menma menolak meneruskan perusahan itu tidak berubah.

"Kau masih sama Naruto"gumam Ino setelah Mobil Naruto pergi dari toko itu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam toko untuk mencari pakaian SMU.

**Dengan Naruto**

di malam yang indah ini, Sang pewaris Namikaze Corporation sedang duduk di bangku taman memperhatikan seorang Gadis berambut Pink yang sedang duduk sambil membaca di bangku lain

"Wah wah wah, sang pewaris Namikaze Corp sudah kembali yah?"tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan berkata.

"Apa yang dilakukan pewaris Shimura Art disini, mencari wanita?"tanya Naruto dengan suara mengejek.

"Tidak juga, Ino sudah menjadi tambatan hati ku yang paling tepat"kata sang pria berkulit pucat itu lalu duduk di samping Naruto

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Ino"kata Naruto

"Aku sudah tau, ia sudah memberi tau ku dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shion?"tanya Sai

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Shion"kata Naruto

"Benarkah?"tanya Sai yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang pemuda pirang.

Lalu Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata" aku pulang dulu" pada Sai dan di angguki oleh Sai. Naruto pun pulang kerumahnya dan tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badanya.

**Esoknya**

di pagi yang indah di Kediaman Namikaze, Naruto sang pewaris perusahaan Namikaze Corp sudah sangat Rapi dengan pakaian SMU Konoha dengan Papan Nama yang terletak di bajunya.

Melihat putranya yang sudah Rapi sepagi ini, Minato tersenyum dan berkata

"Sarapan lah dan tunggu Adikmu"kata Sang ayah

"Aku duluan saja, jika Ibu bertanya kenapa ak tudak sarapan bilang aku membawa bekal"kata Narhto kemudian berlari keluar dan menyalakan mobil Ferrari Enzo Orangenya dan berangkat kesekolah.

Sedangkan Minato hanya geleng-Geleng kepala meihat tingkah putra keduanya itu Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membaca Korannya.

**SMU KONOHA**

saat ini, di SMU Konoha sedang terlihat sekerumunan Murid yang melihat kedatangan Pemilik Sekolah sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Corporation.

Selang beberapa menit, pria dengan rambut model pantat ayam dengan warna hitam datang. Melihat pria itu, Naruto tersenyum.

"Lama tak bertemu, Teme"kata Naruto

"Ya ampun, sudah pulang eh Dobe?"tanya si Teme A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha sang pewaris Hotel Uchiha.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh"kata Karin yang berada di sanping Sasuke

"Hai sepupu kacamata"sapa Naruto pada Sepupunya A.K.A Karin pewaris Uzumaki Fashion House. Karin yang disapa seperti itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan Tajam. selang beberapa saat, seorang wanita berambut Pink datang di tengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau menggangu Reuniku Nona"kata Sasuke dengan Dingin. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung menarik wanita itu

"Sakura, ikut aku"kata Shikamaru kemudian menyeret Sakura entah kemana.

Temari yang melihat itu terlihat kesal karena kekasihnya menarik wanita Lain, walaupun dia tau kalau Sakura merupakan Teman Shikamaru sejak Kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat tersenyum melihat wajah kesal temari. Ia kemudan menatap kearah semua murid

"Semua bubar"kata Naruto. Kemudian semua murid pun Bubar kecuali Temari, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Dan Shion.

"Kau kesal princes galak, apa karena kekasihmu menarik wanita lain?"tanya Naruto

"Bilang saja kau masih tertarik padaku"kata Temari.

"Eh"kata mereka semua kecuali Ino, Sasuke, Dan Shion. Sedangkan temari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan setelah mengucapkan ucapannya pada Naruto.

"Memang kalian parnah pacaran?"tanya Sai

"Mereka pernah kencan sambil pegangan tangan"jawab Shion Lalu pergi. Jawaban Shion membuat mereka semua kecuali Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ino terkejut

**With Shikamaru**

Saat ini Shikamaru dan gadis berambut Pink tadi atau bernama Sakura Haruno sedang duduk ditaman Sekolah.

"kenapa kau menarikku tadi?"tanya Sakura

"Kau tau mereka tadi Siapa?"bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru makah Balik bertanya

"Memang mereka siapa?"tanya Sakura

"Akan kujelaskan, disekolah ini terbagi menjadi Tiga Golongan, yaito Golongan Atas yang di isi para anak pewaris atau orang kaya yang memegang Saham di sebuah perusahan besar contohnya pria pirang tadi atau Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah pewaris Namikaze Corp, kedua Golongan Tinggi yang di isi anak yang tidak mau menjadi pewaris perusahaan Ayah mereka atau anak orang Hebat contohnya adalah Shion, dia adalah Putri dari pemilik perusahaan Konoha Entertaimen tapi tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan itu, dan yang ketiga adalah golongan rendahan yang di isi anak orang biasa yang masuk karena seleksi Khusus, Beasiswa atau karena rekomendasi pemilik Sekolah contohnya aku dan kau"jelas Shikamaru panjang Lebar sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Sekarang ayo ke ruang administrasi"ajak Shikamaru.

Lalu Shikamaru dan Sakura berjalan kearah ruang administrasi, setelah Sampai, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto

"Yo Shikamaru, wanita Pink"sapa Naruto

"Haruno Sakura, Naruto Namikaze kalian sekelas dengan Nara Shikamaru di kelas 11A"kata Anko. Naruto kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kekelas.

_Triiinggg_

Selang beberapa Saat setelah Naruto sampai dikelas, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Setelah guru masuk, Shikamaru dan Sakura juga ikut masuk.

Shikamaru langsung duduk di bangkunya, sedangkan Sakura diminta memperkenakkan Dirinya oleh Kurenai.

"Kau murid baru itu kan, perkenalkan dirimu"perintah Kurenai.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno, mohon bantuannya semua"kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri

Setelah itu, Naruto juga mengangkat tangannya dan maju kedepan

"Aku juga murid baru, aku ingin berkenalan"kata Naruto

"Semua orang sudah mengenalmu Naruto"kata Kurenai

"Tetap saja, kau menyingkir"kata Naruto. Lalu sakura menyingkir dari depan dan berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan aku ingin kehidupan sekolah yang normal, jadi jangan buat aku merasa sebagai raja disini"kata Naruto lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya. Sedangkan Sakura duduk di depan Shikamaru.

Setelah itu, pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang. Setelah pelajaran selesai, Naruto langsung keluar menuju ke kantin di ikuti Neiji.

Setelah memesan makanan, Naruto dan Neiji dusuk berhadapan. Setelah beberapa saat hening, Neiji kemudian membuka suara.

"Tumben kau mau kehidupan sekolah yang normal, biasanya kau dan Sasuke akan berbuat ulah"kata Neiji

"Kalau kau bukan sepupu Hinata wajahmu sudah kupastikan hancur sekarang, kau beruntung Hinata dan Menma sudah bertunangan"kata Naruto dengan dingin

"Ehem, apa aku menggangu perbincangan kekeluargaan kalian?"tanya Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke datang, Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil pesanannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berulah di hari pertamanya"kata Neiji

"Apa peduliku"kata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah mengambil pesanannya, memutuskan duduk di samping Shikamaru, Temari, dan Sakura

"Yo Pinky, Princes Galak, dan Jenius pemalas"sapa Naruto

"Kurasa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, hal yang sangat mengejutkan jika kau tidak berbuat ulah di sekolah"kata Shikamaru

"Kau mau menggangu hubunganku dengan Shikamaru?"tanya Ino

"Aku lebih baik menggangu Ino dan Sai atau Nona Pink ini dibanding kalian berdua"kata Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sakura

"Bukan apa-apa"kata Naruto kemudian memakan Ramennya.

**SKIP**

Saat ini, Naruto terlihat sedang berada di kamarnya memainkan ponselnya. Merasa bosan, ia memutuskan untuk menemui kakeknya mengingan ia belum menemui kakeknya sejak ia sampai dari Amerika.

Setelah sampai di pintu kamar kakeknya, Naruto menfetuk pintu dengan dan langsung membuka. Selah sampai didalam, ia melihat Samura bersama Wanita berambut ping sedang berbincang dengan Kakeknya

"Kami sedang membicarakanmu"kata Kakek Naruto A.K.A Jiraya Namikaze

"Kita bertemu lagi Nona Pinky"kata Naruto

"Sudah kuduga kalian sudah bertemu"kata Jiraya

"Kenapa dia ada disini Jii-Chan?"tanya Naruto

"Dia adalah putri salah satu pelayan dirumah ini, aku merekomendasikan dka untuk bersekolah di SMU Konoha karena ia selalu mendapat peringkat Pertama di kelasnya di sekolah sebelumnya, dan juga aku memutuskan untuk memberi dia fasilitas di SMU Konoha sama seperti para pewaris"kata Jiraya

"Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa ayahnya?"tanya Naruto

"Asisten ayahmu, Ketua Kisazhi Haruno"jawab Jiraya

"Begitu yah, kalau begitu aku permisi"kata Naruto membungkuk kearah Jiraya lalu keluar.

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui adiknya Naruko

"Hei kemana saja kau tadi, aku tidak melihatmu?"tanya Naruto

"Aku berada di atap, merepotkan berada di kelas atau kantin"jawab Naruko

"Kau sudah bertemu Konohamaru?"tanya Naruko

"Sudah kemarin malam sebelum tidur, ia masuk kamarku seenaknya tanpa mengetuk, kenapa ia menginap disini?dimana kakek Sarutobi atau paman Asuma?"tanya Naruto

"Paman Sarutobi sedang ada urusan di Jepang, sedangkan Paman Asuman menjalankan Bisnis khusus dengan Paman Baki"jawab Naruto

"Kemana Menma-Nii?"tanya Naruto

"Di Apartemennya, paling sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata-Nee"jawab Naruko dengan menekan kata 'itu' ketika menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ternyata Nii-San mesum seperti Tou-San dan Jii-Chan"gumam Naruto kemudian berdiri

"Mau kemana?"tanya Naruko

"Jalan-jalan, aku bosan di Rumah"jawab Naruto lalu melangkah keluar Rumah dan pergi dengan Ferrari Enzo Orange kesayangannya.

**Studio Gaara**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Studio Gaara. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Gaara akhirnya membuka pintu Studionya.

"Naruto? ada apa? Dari mana kau tau alamat Studioku?"tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi

"Iya, aku bosan dirumah, dan dari Shikamaru apa itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Iya, masuklah"ajak Gaara.

Naruto pun Masuk ke studio milik Adik mantan Kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu, mereka bercanda dan saling menceitakan kisah mereka masing-masing sampai Temari datang.

"Gaara apa kau akan.."ucapan Temari terputus melihat Naruto yang berada di Studio adiknya

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Temari

"Bosan dirumah, aku akan ke cafe dulu mau ikut?"jawab dan tanya Naruto pada Gaara dan Temari yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Temari sedangkan Gaara hanya menggeleng

"6579087 itu kode studio ini, mungkin mau akan ada perlu saat aku tidak ada"bisik Gaara

"Apa yang kau bisikkan?"tanya Temari

"Bukan apa-apa"jawab Gaara.

Naruto pun pergi ke Cafe di pusat kota Konoha.

**Konoha's Cafe**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Konoha's Cafe dan akan memesan Kopi. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya seorang pelayang beramut Pink datang untuk menulis Pesan.

"Kau, kenapa kau ada disink?"tanya Naruro pada pelayan itu A.K.A Sakura

"Eh kau, aku kerja part time disini, kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Sakura

"Milk Orange satu"kata Naruto. Lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah kasir dan memberikan pesanan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, pesanan Naruto akhirnya jadi. Sakura pun membawa pesanan Naruto itu

"Ini"kata Sakura menyimpan Milk Orange di meja Naruto. Saat ia ingin pergi, Naruto mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Sakura

"Duduk dan temani aku"perintah Naruto

"Tapi" "lakukan saja"kata Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura

"Tapi aku""sudah kubilang dusuk dan temani aku"Naruto kembali memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura pun pasrah dan menuruti keinginan Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama duduk sambil menikmati Milk Orangenya, Mata Naruto terus melihat kearah sakura. Setelah minumannya habis, Naruro berdiri laku berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar minumannya lalu berjalan kearah Sakura dan membiaikkan sesuatu di telingan Sakura

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu"bisik Naruto kemudian pergi

Sedangkan Sakura terlihat membatu mendengar bisikan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya, pria yang baru ia temui tadi pagi di SMU Konoha dan pewaris Perusabaan terbesar di Konoha sekaligus Jepang menyukainya. Yang benar saja.

'Apa benar yang dia bisikkan'batin Sakura lalu menggeleng dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Lalu : **

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Konoha's Cafe dan akan memesan Kopi. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya seorang pelayang beramut Pink datang untuk menulis Pesan.

"Kau, kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Naruro pada pelayan itu A.K.A Sakura

"Eh kau, aku kerja part time disini, kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Sakura

"Milk Orange satu"kata Naruto. Lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah kasir dan memberikan pesanan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, pesanan Naruto akhirnya jadi. Sakura pun membawa pesanan Naruto itu

"Ini"kata Sakura menyimpan Milk Orange di meja Naruto. Saat ia ingin pergi, Naruto mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Sakura

"Duduk dan temani aku"perintah Naruto

"Tapi" "lakukan saja"kata Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura

"Tapi aku""sudah kubilang dusuk dan temani aku"Naruto kembali memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura pun pasrah dan menuruti keinginan Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama duduk sambil menikmati Milk Orangenya, Mata Naruto terus melihat kearah sakura. Setelah minumannya habis, Naruro berdiri laku berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar minumannya lalu berjalan kearah Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu"bisik Naruto kemudian pergi

Sedangkan Sakura terlihat membatu mendengar bisikan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya, pria yang baru ia temui tadi pagi di SMU Konoha dan pewaris Perusabaan terbesar di Konoha sekaligus Jepang menyukainya. Yang benar saja.

'Apa benar yang dia bisikkan'batin Sakura lalu menggeleng dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**The School Life and Love Story**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Punya Om Mashasi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Naruto X Sakura

**Genre** : Drama, Romance, Humor(dikit), School Life

**Rated** : T semi M

**Summary** : Naruto adalah seorang putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Corporation yang tinggal di Amerika bersama pamannya. Setelah Dua tahun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang Dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana serta menemukan cintanya pada sosok Sakura Haruno. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

**Warning** : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Alur Hancur, Banyak kesalahan, Dll

**-Chapter 2-**

pagi yang indah di SMU Konoha. Para murid sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mulai dari berpacaran seperti ShikaTema, membaca buku seperti Sakura, dll.

Sedangkan sang pewaris perusahaan terbesar sejepang Namikaze Corp yaitu Naruto sedang mengambil komik di lokernya.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan kearah taman dan bertemu dengan Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang bermesraan.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Temari ketus

"Duduk dan membaca komik kesayanganku"jawab Naruto dan duduk disamping Shikamaru dan membaca komiknya.

"Kau menggangu kami Namikaze Naruto"ujar Shikamaru

"Benar"bela Temari

"Jangan bilang Kau cemburu bila aku berada dekat Temari, Shikamaru"ejek Naruto

"Apa salahnya cemburu, dia pacarku"kata Shikamaru

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Temari dan Shikamaru yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

**With Shion**

Saat ini wanita berambut kuning pucat sedang duduk di bangkunya dalam kelas sendirian. Ia terus memainkan ponselnya

"Menunggu Pesan dari Gaara?"tanya pria berambut Seperti pantat bebek(di Chidori Sasuke)

"bukan urusanmu"jawab Shion

"Heh, kau akan menjadi adikku Shion jadi itu juga urusanku"kata Sasuke

"Tapi aku tidak sudi mempunyai kakak sepertimu"balas Shion

_Triiiinnnggg_

Kemudian bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Semua murid masuk kedalam kelas menunggu Guru yang akan mengajar.

Di kelas 11A sendiri akan diawali pelajaran Biologi dan yang akan mengahatmr adalah Orochimaru.

"Baiklah Anak-Anak Hari ini aku akan memberi kalian soal dan kalian harus menyelesaikannya dalam Satu jam, hasilnya akan diumumkan Besok"kata Guru berambut Panjang itu lalu membagikan kertas soal.

Para murid pun mengerjakan Soal itu dengan tenang kecuali Kiba yang terus berusaha menyontek pada Shikamaru dan Choji yang berusaha memakan keripik kentangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto mengerjakan soal dengan tenang dan Sasuke mencoret Soal miliknya. Shikamaru menjawab dengan teliti dan Sakura yang terus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Setelah waktu yang ditentukan sudah habis, Mereka semua mengumpulkan soal yang sudah mereka jawab.

**Kantin**

Saat ini, para murid sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Seperti biasa, Naruto memesan Ramen yang ia anggap makanan para dewa. Saat sedang serius makan, dua orang menghampirinya.

"Hei jangan terlalu sering makan ramen, lau bisa sakit"saran Sang adik A.K.A Naruko

"Naruko benar, kau bisa merepotkan jika kau sakit"kata si pink membenarkan ucapan Naruko

"Wah Sakura memperhatikanku, aku sangat senang"teriak Naruto membuat semua murid melihat kearah mereka dan membuat Sakura malu sedangkan Naruko hanya terkikik melihat Wajah malu Sakura.

"Hei aku tidak memperhatikanmu baka, aku hanya membenarkan ucapan Naruko"kata Sakura

"Kalian terlihat dekat, seperti bersaudara"komentar Naruto

"Memang kenapa, apa masalahmu?"tanya Naruko

"Tidak sih"jawab Naruto lalu melanjutkan memakan ramennya. Tapi kemudian seorang pria kembali mengganggu kegiatan makannya.

"Kelihatannya bangku desebelahmu kosong, boleh aku duduk?"tanya pria berambut pantat bebek itu A.K.A Sasuke uchiha

"Duduk saja aku sudah selesai"jawab Naruro lalu meninggalkan kantin.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat sikap Naruto berubah saat bersama Sasuke heran. Ia kemudian bertanya pada Naruko

"Apa mereka bermusuhan?"tanya Sakura berbisik

"Kau tidak usah tau sekarang, nanti kau akan mengetahuinya"jawab Naruko.

Sedagkan itu, Neiji langsung menyusul Naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil?"tanya Neiji

"Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya, Neiji"jawab Naruto

"Karena kau terlambat memberitau Sasuke bahwa ibunya akan pergi saat kalian SMP"ujar Neiji membuat Naruto terbelak

"Dari mana kau tau?"tanya Naruto

"Menma, dia menceritakannya pada Hinata dan aku mendengarnya tanpa sengaja"jawab Neiji.

"Kemana pacarmu?"tanya Naruto

"Maksudmu Tenten, ia sedang sakit"jawab Neiji.

"Kalau begitu semoga ia cepat sembuh"kata Naruto meninggalkan Neiji.

**SKIP**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Konoha's Cafe. Seperti biasa ia memesan Milk Orange yang merupakan minuman Favorit nya. Ia juga kembali meminta Sakura menemaninya

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"tanya Naruto

"Jawaban Apa?"tanya Sakura

"Aku menyukaimu"kata Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Naruto, ia langsung kembali melanjutkan kerjanya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih menatap tempat yang tadi Di duduki Sakura.

"Entah kenapa wanita selalu membuat pria menunggu"gumam Naruto kemudian menghaniskan Minumannya. saat ingin membayar, ia bertanya dimana Sakura

"Sakura dimana?"tanya Naruto

"Dia sudah pulang, minumanmu sidah dia bayar"jawab sang boss. Lalu Naruto berlari keluar dan menaiki Mobik Ferrari Enzo Orangenya dan pulang kerumah.

**Skip(Lagi)**

Saat ini, para murid sedang melihat kertas hasil ujian mereka. Ada beberapa kejutan, seperti posisi peringkat pertama yang dulunya milik Shikamari sekarang direbut Naruto dan membuat Shikamaru berada di posisi kedua. Dan seperri ini lah hasilnya.

1. Namikaze Naruto. Nilai : 100

2. Shikamaru Nara. Nilai : 98

3. Sakura Haruno. Nilai : 95

4. Shion. Nilai : 94

5. Temari Sabaku. Nilai : 92

Sedangkan Sasuke berada di peringkat sebelas dengan Nilai 86 dan Kiba di peringkat terakhir dengan Nilai 10.

"Naruto peringkat pertama, hebat dia mengalahkan Shikamaru"kata Salah satu siswi

"Naik satu peringkat dari ujian terakhir, kau hebat"puji Shikamaru pada Temari dan mengacak Rambut Temari

"Kau yang turun"Ejek Temari

"Memang patut sih, Naruto memang lebih Jenius dari Shika sejak SMP"kata Neiji

"Aku peringkat enam rupanya, temari menggantikanku yah"gumam Neiji

"Shino Tujuh, Gaara Delapan, Ino Sembilan, Sai Sepuluh, banyak perubahan"ujar Neiji

"Menma Duabelas, Naruko Tigabelas, Hinata Enambelas, Tenten Limabelas, Kankuro Empat belas, tidak ada perubahan"Gumam Yahiko

"Kau masih 99" ejek Nagato

"Kau sendiri turun dari 67 ke 80"kata Yahiko

"setidaknya aku masih diatasmu"kata Nagato

"Aku masih diatas kalian berdua"kata Konan yang melihat peringkatnya adalah 20. Kemudian pria berambut kuning Datang dan dia adalah Naruto Namikaze.

"Aku peringkat pertama ya, ternyata aku masih lebih jenius dari Shikamaru dan tentu lebih tampan darinya"Ujar Naruto

"Kau cuma beruntung, Narsis"kata Temari membela Shikamaru dan mengejek kenarsisan Naruto

"Kau masih mau bicara denganku, masih tertarik denganku ya"goda Naruto membuat Shikamari kesal

"Playboy"ejek Sakura

"Apa kau bilang?"tanya Naruto

"PLAYBOY"ulang Sakura dengan penuh Penekanan

"Kucium baru tau rasa kau"kata Naruto membuat Sakura merona

"Kakek, Ayah, Kakak, dan Adik sama Mesumnya"kata Naruko

"Kau bilang apa"kata Menma dan Naruto bersamaan

"Kalian berdua sama Mesumnya dengan Jii-san dan Tou-san"ulang Naruko lalu pergi

"NARUKO"teriak Menma dan Naruto

"Kau memang mesum kan"kata Temari pada Naruto

"Diam atau kubongkar apa yang kita lakukan malam itu"bisik Naruto pada Temari membuat temari Merona dan Shikamaru Curiga

"NARUTOOOOO"teriak Temari setelah Naruto pergi. Sedangkan Murid lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa yang dia bisikkan?"tanya Shikamaru pada Temari

"Bukan apa-apa"jawab Temari lalu pergi.

**SKIP**

Sakura sedang berada di atap sambil mendengarkan Musik. Tanpa dia sadari, Naruto terus memperhatikannya dari pintu atap. Kemudian Naruto mendekati Sakura dan memegang pundaknya.

spontan sakura menengok kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Naruto ada di depannya dengan posisi wajah yang cukup dekat. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan Wajahnya ke wajah sakura dan

**CUP**

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang terkejut karena Naruto mengecup bibirnya hanya diam mematung

"Bibirmu rasa Strowberry, manis"kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'Dia menciumku'batin Sakura

**Studio Gaara**

Saat ini, di studio Gaara sedang Cukup ramai. Ada Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Matsuri, Neiji, Lee, Tenten, Dan Chouji. Setelah itu, Naruto datang secara tiba-tiba membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Gaara yang memang mengundang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, kau pasti mantan perampok"kata Temari

"Enak saja, masa pria setampan dan sepintar aku mantan perampok itu mustahil, lagi pula gara sudah memberi tau Sandi Studio ini Padaku"kata Naruto

"Kau sudah sampai, lama sekali"kata Gaara

"Kau fikir meyakinkan Kaa-san ku mudah, dia itu terlalu Galak"kata Naruto membuat beberapa diantara mereka tertawa.

"Kau mengundangnya?"tanya Neiji pada Gaara

"Sudahlah Neijo, makin ramai makin baik"kata Lee

"Namaku Neiji bukan Neijo"ujar Neiji kesal karena Lee selalu memanggilnya Neijo

"Itu cocok untukmu"kata Tenten

"Huh, kau jahat"kata Neiji dengan wajah Cemberut

"Kenapa kau undang dia, pesta ini akan Hancur"kata Temari kesal

"Sudahlah, lagi pula dia sudah terlanjur datang"kata Shikamaru

"Benar"kata Kiba yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya

"Lama tak bertemu"kata Kankuro

"Iya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"kata Matsuri yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Hoi kau hanya makan keripik saja Chouji, nanti kau tambah gen.."kata Naruto terpotong saat mengingat terakhir ia berkata gendut didepan Chouji yang berakhir dengan Amukan Chouji.

"Gen apa?"tanya Chouji

"Gentayangan seperti hantu, iay Gentayangan"kata Naruto Asal

"Oh"kata Chouji kemudian melanjutkan acara makan Keripik kentagnya. Sedangkan yang lain menghela Nafas lega karena Naruto tidak jadi mengatai Chouji Gendut.

Kemudian Temari menarik tangan Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Jaga Rahasia pada malam itu, jika Shikamaru tau dia akan marah, dan jangan panggil Chouji Gendut"bisik Temari

"Aku melakukannya tidak Gratis Loh"kata Naruto

"Jangan buat aku memukulmu"kata Temari

"Baik tapi cari tau semua hal tentang Sakura Dari Shikamaru, mereka terlihat Dekat"bisik Naruto

"Kau menyukainya eh"goda Temari

"Iya"jawab Naruto singkat

"Adikmu kan tau banyak soal dia"kata Temari

"Dia tidak mau memberi tau padaku, dia bilang Privasi"kata Naruto

"Sudahlah, aku akan usahakan tapi ingat jaga Rahasia itu"kata Temari dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto lalu mereka kembali ke tempat Pesta.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?"tanya Shikamaru Curiga

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tau"jawab Naruto

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita berpesta saja"kata Gaara. Kemudian mereka berpesta memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Gaara.

**SKIP KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE **

Setelah pesta kecil di studio Gaara dan perjalanan pulang yang cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya sampai di rumahnya.

Saat akan masuk, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang berjakan kearah pintu gudang Sak dengan membawaperalatan belajar. Ia pun memutuskan mengikuti Sakura.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengetahui Jika Sakura sering belajar Di gudang Sake itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang"kata Naruto setelah sampai di dalam.

"Pukul 22.17, kau terlambat 7 menit dari perjanjian kita"kata Kushina

"Aku terjebak macet kecil dan saat aku mengambil jalan pintas aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"kata Naruto membuat mereka semua Sweatdrop kecuali Kakashi yang memberi Narrto Eye Smile.

"Kau jadi mirip dengan Kakashi sekarang, naik ke kamarmu"perintah Kushina. Naruto pun menuruti perintah ibunya dan naik ke kamarnya.

**SKIP**

saat ini, para orang tua siswa SMU Konoha sedang mengadakan Rapat Orang Tua. Para orang Tua siswa datang termasuk Kushina Yang merupakan Ibu Naruto.

"Sudah lama kita semua tidak berkumpul seperti ini ya, tahun ini kita akan mengadakan perkemahan jadi siapa yang akan mensponsori semua ini?"tanya Tsunade

"Aku Kaa-san, aku akan mensponsori semuanya"kata Kushina dengan Ceria dan bersemangat

"Tumben kau sebersemangat ini, baiklah kegiatan perkemahan akan di sponsori oleh Kushina"kata Tsunade.

**With Naruto**

saat ini, berita tentang ibu Naruto yang mensponsori semua kebutihan dalam acara perkemahan sudah terdengar oleh semua murid SMU Konoha, termasuk MenmaNaruRuko.

"kelihatannya ibu ingin perkemahan ini berkesan untuk mu Nii-Chan"kata Naruko

"Menurutku juga begitu Ruko-chan"kata Menma

"Mungkin saja sebagai hadiah kepulanganku"kata Naruto PD

"Enak saja, mungkin karena ulang tahunku dua pekan lagi"kata Naruko

"Dasar anak kecil"ejek Menma

"Aku sudah 17 tahun dan 18 oktober Nanti"ujar Naruto

"Aku sudah 16 tahun dan 17 tahun dua pekan lagi"ujar Naruko

"Dan Aku sudah 18 tiga bulan Lalu"kata Menma

"Wah wah wah, keluarga yang sedang berkumpul"kata Seseorang pria dari samping mereka dan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Teme?"tanya Naruto yang sudah muak

"Aku mau melihatmu menderita"kata Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan memukul wajah Sasuke membuat Sang pewaris Uchiha Hotel itu terjatuh.

Kemudian Sasuke bangun dan akan memukul wajah Naruto akan tetapi di hadang oleh Menma dengan cara menahan pukulan Sasuke.

"Kalian mau mengeroyokiku?"tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang kemarahannya sudah memuncak kembali menendang dada Sasuke kembali membuat si Uchiha bungsu itu terjatuh.

Melihat Adiknya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, Menma kemudian membawa Naruto dan Naruko pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai Koridor dengan wajah yang terlihat marah.

**The School Life and Love Story**

saat ini, Menma dan Naruto sedang berada di atap SMU Konoha

"apa kau sudah gila?"bentak Menma dengan suara keras pada adiknya Naruto.

"dia terus membuatku kesal"ujar Naruto membela dirinya

"Tetap saja kau harusnya bisa mengontrol emosimu, kau sudah dewasa Naruto"kata Menma masih dengan suara keras

"dia yang mulai"kata Naruto

"Kau masih harus belajar mengontrol emosi"kata Menma dengan suara yang mulai memelan.

"Maafkan aku Kak, aku hanya terlalu emosi"ucap Naruto meminta Maaf pada kakaknya

"Sudahlah, lain kali kau harus mengontrol emosimi"kata Menma kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melangkah pergi dari atap dan menuju ke kelasnya. Setelah Sampai, ia melihat ada Tsunade di sana.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ikut aku"kata Tsunade.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengikuti Tsunade ke kantor Direktur. Setelah sampai, Tsunade langsung duduk di kursinya sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depan Tsunade

"Apa kalian tau kesalahan kalian?"tanya Tsunade

"Pertengkaran di korideor yang disaksikan Menma-Nii dan Narutko"jawab Naruto

"Kenapa kau memukuli Sasuke?"tanya Tsunade pada Naruto

"Aku yang mulai, aku mengejeknya"kata Sasuke

"Dan itu kenyataan"sambung Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan Senyuman yang Aneh.

"Kalian keluar lah, untuk kali ini kalian kumaafkan"kata Tsumade. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Hei apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan Direktur?"tanya Sai

"Hanya sedikit masalah yang sudah diselesaikan"jawab Naruto

"Dan pasti kalian bertengkar lagi"tebak Ino

"Dan Pasti Sasuke yang mulai"kata Temari

"Temari membelaku itu mengharukan"kata Naruto sdengan gaya Alay

"Aku tidak membelamu, itu hanya tebakan"kata Temari

"Dan berhenti menggangu Temari"kata Shikamaru

"Kau cemburu Nana"tanya Sasuke demgan Nada mengejek

"Kau urua Karin saja, tidak usah urus masalah orang lain"kata Kiba membela Shikamaru

"Hei jangan berdebat dikelas"kata Sakura

"Ah iya, aku lupa bertanya seauatu padamu pink, pasti Namas sudah menjelaskan Tiga Golongan Padamu kan, kau dari golongan apa?"tanya Sasuke

"Aku perlu bicara sebentar denganmu"kata Naruto kemudian menarik Sasuke.

"untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Sakura?"tanya Naruto

"Menindasnya"jawab Sasuke. Merasa ia dan Sasuke akan bertengkar lagi jika melanjutkan, Naruto memutuskan kembali ke kelas.

**SKIP**

saat ini, Naruto sedang menonton acara televisi di rumahnya. Merasa bosan dengan Acara tv itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gudang Sake.

Saat sampai, ia melihat ada Sakura yang sedang membawa Same bermerek White's Sake. Ia kemudian mendekati Sakura yang berhenti saat melihat Naruto dan mengambil Sake di tangan Sakura.

"Eh"gumam sakura Kaget melihat Naruto mengambil sake di tangan nya lalu menyimpannya kembali di tempat ia mengambilnya.

"Ambil apa saja, tapi jangan yang bermerer seperti tadi"kata Naruto

"Memang kenapa?"tanya Sakura

"Itu sake buatan pria yang sampai sekarang masih dicintai Baa-san, jika kau bawa itu untuknya ia akan sedih"kata Naruto

"Eh, begitu yah"ujar Sakura lalu mengambil sake bermerek Senju'Sake.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura berjakan bersama menuju ke ruang pribadi Tsunade untuk membawakan Sake itu.

"Ini sakenya Obaa-Sama"kata Sakura kembali membuat Naruto terkejut

"Kau pasti terkejut Sakura memanggil semua yang ada di rumah tidak seperti majikannya kan"kata Tsunade. Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk

"Dia sudah di anggao keluarga di rumah ini karena kesetiaan ayahnya dan ibunya pada keluarga kita, mereka sudah bekerja untuk kita selama Sepuluh Tahun"kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa ia baru terlihat sekarang?"tanya Naruto

"Sebelumnya ia tinggak di rumah kecil, tapi sejak setahun lalu ia sudah tinggal di sini dan juga dia sering ketama saat malam"kata Tsunade. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Saya pergi dulu Obaa-Sama"kata sakura menunduk kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Kau menyukainya?"tanya Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah merona lalu menunduk dan pergi. sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersemyum melihat tingah cucunya itu.

**SKIP**

saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di taman rumah. Naruto menyeret sakura kesana.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

"apa jawabanmu?"tanya Naruto

"Jawaban apa?"tanya Sakura

"Aku menyukaimu, tidak aku mencintaimu, aku sudah mengulangnya tiga kali jadi apa jawabanmu?"tanya Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sakura pergi tanpa menjawabnya, tapi kaki ini wajah Sakura terlihat Merona.

"Hah"Naruto hanya menghela Nafas.

"Semua wanita memang merepotkan"gumam Naruto lalu masuk kerumahnya melalui pintu dapur karena ingin minum. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pria berambut putih panjang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam rumah

"Kau sudah dewasa Naruto"gumam orang itu A.K.A Jiraya Kakek Naruto.

**SKIP **

saat ini, murid Kelas 11A SMU Konoha sedang mendemgar pemberitahuan Dari Guru wali mereka Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Baiklah aku akan memastikan yang tidak ikut dalam perkemahan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Karin Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze, Dan Shino Aburame"kata Kurenai

"Kau tidak ikut?"tanya Kiba pada Naruto

Akan tetapi Narito tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba dan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya

"Aku ikut"kata Naruto kemudian Naik dan menyetor surat izinya

"Aku juga, besok aku akn membawa surat izin ku"kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan kalian Karin, Shino?"tanya Kurenai

"Aku tidak ikut"kata Shino

"Besok aku akan bawah surat izinku"kata Karin.

"Baiklah aku tinggu besok"kata Kurenai lalu meninggalkan kelas.

kemudian Naruto mendekati Sakura yang baru saja memakai Tasnya dan menariknya keluar kelas dan membawanya ke atap.

"Jadi apa Jawabanmu?"tanya Naruto menatap Mata Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam.

**TBC**


End file.
